


Many Faces of Mara

by Phaedra_Dahl



Series: Many Faces of Mara [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Confused Luke, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Protective Luke, Sad Luke, Sexual Humor, Temple of Mara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaedra_Dahl/pseuds/Phaedra_Dahl
Summary: A recently revived Mara, undergoing neural regeneration, and a visiting Jedi...Time Setting; just after the Katana Battle from Dark Force Rising, between Chapter 3 of Last Command





	1. Days 1 & 2 - Awakening the Rancor

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why, but I promised myself I wouldn’t do a “Missing Moments” type thingmie…but something kept gnawing at me. I mean, not that I have anything against “Missing Moments” writing, I just thought, “why write extra stories that could have happen?” Until I read some of them…they’re right! We need “Missing Moments” stuff; there are only 300-500 pages per book, why didn’t these guys fit these things in there (beside the point that sometimes our versions are a little risqué, -what the hell?). So here’s my version of what happened between the Katana Battle from Dark Force Rising and the beginning of Last Command. I will quit babbling now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for the things that emerge from my twisted mind… no money was/is to be made…. All other incidents and characters come from the great and mighty ones…. Lucas and Zahn…Ahzah and Shaboom!  
> Summary: a recently revived Mara, undergoing neural regeneration, and a visiting Jedi
> 
> Comments and criticism are always welcome so long as they are not given with malice aforethought. Dank-you.
> 
> A BIG huge ‘Thank you’ to Helgaleena and Melynda. My beta-readers, without who I would be making even less sense than I usually do- they make me coherent.

#  _Long Time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

 

Day1:

It had been slightly over two weeks and the medics had promised him that she would be able to start seeing visitors today. Neural regeneration was considered to be a long and lengthy process. The damage Mara’s ejector seat received was quite substantial. Aside from losing all of her life support equipment, a piece of shrapnel had managed to wrap around her chair causing further damage. Lack of oxygen, sub-freezing temperatures, and unexpected TIE fighter remnants had caused a concussion and led to her present condition. 

 

Luke Skywalker grimaced at these thoughts as he strode down the hallway of the medical facility. Briefly, he glanced down at the bundle of mixed-matched flowers in his hand and questioned what had brought this about. It was Leia who had promised Karrde that Mara would receive the best medical attention. Still, he felt a little guilty that she didn’t have anyone to visit her. At any rate, he was told she wouldn’t remember a thing, at least until her final treatments.

 

As Luke rounded the corner to the nurses’ station, a nervous, short man wearing thick spectacles and a white lab coat, obviously too big for him, caught sight of the Jedi. With a little jump, and an extended a hand, “Oh, Mmmaster, um, Skywalker,…it’s an…um…honor to , um, meet you.” he stuttered. Luke met his hand and as the little man vigorously shook it he continued, “My, um…name is ,…um.. Dr. Tession,.. neural pathologist.” Returning Luke’s hand to him, Dr. Tession gestured off to his right side, ”Iff you would,…um.. please follow me.”  A few steps later they were in the doctor’s office. Luke took a seat in front of a rather large granite desk. The doctor shakily walked behind the desk and sank into the chair behind it.

 

“Well,..um.. let me begin by saying that,um..Miss Jade’s condition is greatly improving. Um, far better than we had expected, in fact, um.. her physical damage is completely healed. Um, the regeneration, however is taking a bit longer than we had expected.”

 

“As I understood it, she was conscious. Is that not the case then?” Luke questioned.

 

Dr. Tession continued, “Oh no,..um… she most certainly is. But what you may or, um, may not know is that the procedure is done in several steps. Um, the, ah… first stage is to, ah… retrace the involuntary systems, …ah… such as regulatory, respiratory, and muscular response…for which, of course, she remained unconscious.”

 

The doctor turned his chair to the screens behind him as Mara’s scan results appeared on them. “Ah, as you can see,” Dr. Tession pointed to various areas of Mara’s brain, “the majority of the damage sustained was in both left and right hemispheres of the cortex, um..making verbal capacity, motor skills and memory almost impossible….until now.”

 

He turned his chair back to face Luke as he began to talk wildly with his hands. “You see,..um…as the procedures occur daily, she will regain certain portions of ability as well as personality. Until, of course,..um…she’s back to normal.” Dr. Tession hopped down from his chair and paced back and forth in front of the screens behind his desk, clearly excited that he had a willing audience to listen to his favourite topic.

 

“But if I may…there’ve been several unique variations in this particular specimen,…I mean, um, patient. For example, um, I understand that she is ‘Force-sensitive’?” He raised an eyebrow at Luke, and Luke nodded in return. “This might explain the larger frontal lobes…however, if you find it possible to submit to a CAT scan, we can compare the size …it would..um..be most interesting to see the results.”

 

“Perhaps, later…” Luke suggested.

 

“Of course,” the doctor continued his lecture, ”Another anomaly has also been observed,…this patient,…um…Miss Jade, appears to have a slightly enlarged medulla oblongata….responsible for aggression and ,…um…um… sexuality…. She isn’t by any chance overly aggressive, is she?”

 

“A little….” Luke replied, grimacing and remembering the most-recent blaster held to his forehead by the redhead.

 

“Oh, if you like we can fix that?….In, in most cases the medulla oblongata usually enlarges during stress or high levels of anxiety then returns to it’s normal size but in this case it seems to be permanently enlarged,…we can reduced the size, thereby subduing any residual outbursts…”

 

“No , I think Mara is going to be fine by herself.” Luke recommended.

 

“Oh, all right then, “ Dr. Tession responded, a little miffed that he wasn’t allowed to experiment. “I’m, um, sure that you would like to see her now.”

 

“Yes, please.” Luke answered.

 

“Then let’s proceed to the medic’s station…” The doctor led the way out the door and back to the semi-circular desk in the corridor. “This is Medic, um, Lewak. She has been attending Miss Jade since she arrived.”

 

Luke met the medic’s gaze with a slight bow. “Now,” Dr. Tession continued, “I must leave, um, you. Once again, it was a pleasure Master Skywalker.” 

 

“Thank you for your time, Doctor.” Luke bowed in response.

 

Abruptly the doctor returned the bow and went wiggling off down the opposite hallway. Luke stood for half a second, pondering what Mara would have to say if she met the little man.

 

“Well, Master Skywalker,” the medic’s cheery voice broke his train of thought, “you must be wondering about our little patient?”

 

“Yes, how is she? Really?” He grinned cautiously.

 

“Really?…she’s fine. As the doctor must have explained, she’s going to heal in small steps. Her schedule is this; in the mornings she undergoes a series of reconnections to various neural pathways. In the afternoons, she is conscious for a short time, basically to get her bearings. We want to keep her awake for as long as she can muster…. Basically we want to make sure that the pathways that were established stay where they are supposed to.”

 

The medic walked him over to Mara’s door, “But I’m afraid she doesn’t remember anything. And she probably won’t when this is all finished. The treatments are like building a whole new person. Each day an aspect of her personality will show itself and then, the following day, it will be replaced by a different one. Kind of like a revolving door. The final part of her treatment will occur when she is unconscious- at that point, she’ll receive full memory imprinting for both short-term and long-term memories. Right now, during these rounds of treatments, she may experience short bursts of memory but they won’t mean anything to her.”

 

She eyed him as she placed her hand on the door, “But if you’re going to visit regularly you might want to check this chart before you enter…” she touched the data chart on the wall, “it will give you an idea of who you’re dealing with.” The medic smiled, Luke returned a knowing grin. “Today, I’m afraid you’ll find her somewhat aloof and probably a bit distant. It’s her first day of her conscious treatments, so she’s just regained her verbal ability and basic responses to stimuli and not much more beyond it….but go on in. I’m sure she’ll be glad to see you. Don’t worry, I’ll be in there shortly.” She pushed the door open.

 

Luke nodded his thanks to the medic and peered through the doorway. There, in the medical bed, sat an upright Mara. Her loose red hair hung about her shoulders, her green eyes were round and staring into blank space. It seemed as if she was waiting for something but had no clue as to what it was. As he approached, her face turned up to look at him expressionlessly.

 

“Hi Mara. I brought you something-” Luke smiled and presented the flowers to her.

 

She absently took them and looked at them with puzzlement. She briefly returned the smile and opened her mouth, “Hi Mara. I brought you something.” she repeated in his exact same tone.

 

Luke smiled questioningly, “Are you feeling better?”

“Are you feeling better?” she shot back with the same face he made at her.

 

“Oh, no, are we going to play this game?” Luke shook his head.

“Oh, no, are we going to play this game?” she mimicked him.

 

“Please say you’re not going to do this the entire time I’m here?” he begged.

*“Please say you’re not going to do this the entire time I’m here?”

 

“I hate this game. I was never good at it.” Luke visibly frowned.

           *“I hate this game. I was never good at it.” She imitated his frown.

 

“Let’s see, if I remember correctly, you have to repeat everything I say…” he thought out loud.

*“Let’s see, if I remember correctly, you have to repeat everything I say…”

 

“Ok, I can make this work…” he was thinking his part through, lowering himself to sit on the edge of her bed.

*“Ok, I can make this work…”

 

“Hello, My name is Mara…” he said tilting his head animatedly.

“Hello, My name is Mara…” she mirrored him.

 

“And I love nothing better…”

*“And I love nothing better…”

 

“than to be moody and grouchy…”

*“than to be moody and grouchy…”

 

“But what really boils my biscuits is….”

*“But what really boils my biscuits is….”

 

“Luke Skywalker…the super nice and…funny….and handsome Jedi.” He eagerly waited to see if she would say it all.

 

“Luke Skywalker…the super nice,” suddenly the door opened, ”and…funny” the medic carrying her dinner tray,” ….and handsome Jedi.” Mara continued as if no one else was in the room.

 

Medic Lewak raised an eyebrow at Luke. “I see you’re enjoying playing with her.”

*“I see you’re enjoying playing with her.”

 

“Can you blame me?” Luke blushed back.

*“Can you blame me?”

 

“She’d shoot me otherwise…”

*“She’d shoot me otherwise…”

 

“Well, this is very common with the first treatment. We call it the ‘Magpie Syndrome’. It should be gone by tomorrow.” Medic Lewak reminded him.

 

*“Well, this is very common with the first treatment. We call it the ‘Magpie Syndrome’. It should be gone by tomorrow.”

 

Mara at this point was ignoring everyone in the room except for her dinner tray that she was devouring with reckless abandon in between words.

 

“Maybe I’ll come back tomorrow then.” He suggested.

“Maybe I’ll come back tomorrow then.” Mara repeated with a mouthful of food.

 

“That might be a good idea. I’ll put these in water for her.” The medic commented as she pried the flowers from Mara’s hand.

*“That might be a good idea. I’ll put these in water for her.” Through the mumbling, food fell from Mara’s mouth.

 

“Thank you.” Luke got up from the edge of Mara’s bed.

*”Thank you.”

 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Mara.” He looked down to see into her eyes.

*“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Mara.” she vacantly stared into the air.

 

Luke shared a grimace and a shrug with the medic and left the room. As he walked down the hallway, he stopped to gaze back at her door, then turned and continued.

 

##  Day 2:

           

The familiar sound of his footsteps down the medical wing hallway echoed as he walked toward the medic’s station. “Good afternoon, Master Skywalker.” the medic greeted him.

 

“Good afternoon. How is she today?” Luke met the medic’s smile with his own.

 

“It’s a good day. She’s talking- again, but this time with a bit more promise.” she answered.

 

“Any special name for this type of day I should know about?” he asked wryly.

 

“Well, in this stage it’s more of a regression…in other words you might find her behaving more juvenile today.”

 

“I beg your pardon?” he looked at her questioningly.

 

“It’s hard to explain…you’ll see. But it’s rather charming…I’ll bring a vase for those,” she motioned to the wrapped bunch in his hand, ”go on…she won’t bite.”

 

<Obviously you’ve never met Mara.> he thought as he approached her door.

 

Luke gently knocked on the door, and pushed cautiously through. Mara sat in a similar position to yesterday but her vacant look was replaced with curious emerald eyes. He noticed that she was not in the standard issue medical wing gown, but was wearing a pink satin frilly shift. Clearly, Karrde had arranged for her personal effects. Did Mara _own_ a pink frilly shift?

 

“Hello Mara. How are you feeling?” He asked, waiting for her to mimic him.

 

She looked at him with wide inquisitive eyes, almost with a touch of innocence. “Hello. I’m fine…..who are you?” Her voice was light without a trace of bitterness or anger. She looked at him eagerly.

 

“Well that’s good to hear. My name is Luke, - we’re friends. <sort of>”

 

“Oh. You’re my friend?”

 

“Yes…well,…kind of….. oh, I brought these for you” He thrust out the flowers almost clumsily, taken aback by this side of Mara.

 

She reached up her arms in a manner that was as childlike as her expression. Taking the flowers from him, she immediately brought the bouquet to her face and inhaled deeply, “They’re pretty. Thank you.” A large smile passed over her face.

 

“They’re called lilies….they said that this is an unusual colour.” Luke grinned back and took a careful seat on the edge of her bed, “Do you like purple?”

 

She tilted her head in response to the question, “I don’t know….I like these….lilies?”

 

“Well, that’s a good start.”

 

“You look nice.” She stated blankly.

 

“Thank you.” He smirked, still taken aback by this version of Mara.

 

“That other man doesn’t look nice. He’s short. He wears white. He talks funny. He’s mean. He sticks me with needles. Here, “ she point to her left side of her head, “and here,”  then to her right, ”…and he tells me to wiggle my toes and asks me if I smell anything.”

 

“Well, I think he’s a doctor and he’s trying to help you.”

 

She seemed to ponder this, “But he doesn’t smile like you do. What’s that?” she pointed to his lightsabre hanging from his belt.

 

“That’s a lightsabre…it’s a weapon.”

 

“What’s a weapon?”

 

“It’s a thing to …um…fight bad guys.”

 

“Are there bad guys here? Did you know I have feet?”

 

“No Mara, there’re no bad guys here.” He answered although it was clear that a channel had been switched. “Yes, Mara, we all have feet.”

 

“You do? Oh, you have black hard feet.” She looked down at his boots, “But mine are wiggly.” Pulling at her blankets she exposed her foot and moved her toes. “You have a nose too.”

 

“I rather like my nose.”

 

“It’s a good nose.” She looked out the adjacent window, “Do you know why the sky is blue?”

 

“Ah, no I don’t know.”

 

“Because it’s not green, silly.” She regarded him with a superior look and then giggled at her own joke.

 

Luke laughed back, “Good point.”

 

The door opened for the medic. Carrying Mara’s dinner tray, she put it down on the hover-table. Looking at Mara, “Hello there, hungry yet?”

 

Mara straightened up to look at the contents of the tray, “Blech! …. vegetables.” She grimaced and shook her head.

 

“Well you still have to eat them.” Her medic warned. “Would you like me to put your flowers in a vase?”

 

“Yes, please….they’re purple lilies. This is Luke. He looks nice. That’s a lightsabre to fight bad guys. He has feet and a nose, too. But he doesn’t know why the sky is blue.” Mara rattled off the general list of their conversation in one breath. Underneath the covers her feet moved back and forth as if she was dangling them.

 

“Well, I don’t why the sky is blue either….” The medic answered.

 

Mara looked at Luke.

 

 “Because it isn’t green, silly.” He returned.

 

Mara burst into a case of the giggles, covering her mouth as she gazed at him mischievously. This must have been what she was like as a child…. cute and, and…incorrigible.

 

The medic moved the hover-table into position in front of Mara, “Now, you’ll have to eat all of it, eventually. And no hiding vegetables like you did earlier, ok?”

 

Mara made a criss-cross motion across her chest with one hand, “Promise.” The medic left and Mara brought her other hand out of hiding exposing her crossed fingers. Her giggle this time was for getting away with something. Clearly, Luke would have to be the adult.

 

“They’re good for you. You _should_ eat them.” He warned.

 

“You’re not going to tell, are you?” Her eyes went wide with the realization that he may not be on her team. “I’ll give you my pudding if you promise not to tell?”

“No, I won’t tell. And you can keep your pudding, but can I have one of your juice boxes?” She beamed with the thought that he didn’t want her precious pudding, and passed him a juice box in an out-stretched hand. “Thank you…don’t you like...”

 

“The food is mushy and it smells funny, and I don’t think it’s supposed to be this color….” She cut him off, ignoring the juice she was intently sipping. A rather large yawn escaped as she finished her thought, “ and they don’t give you ice cream…or chocolate.” She shook her head, her eyes, blinking heavily.

 

His smile, constant thus far, vanished with a look of concern, “Are you tired? Did you want to take a nap?”

 

“No.” she sharply pouted.

 

A little put off, he questioned again, “Are you sure? Why not?”

 

“Because… “ her heavy eyes started to moisten, “you’ll leave….” Another little yawn passed her mouth.

 

“Well, what if I stay until you fall asleep?” Luke got up and began to push the hover-table back.

 

“Do you promise? Because that’s when the bad man comes.” A scared look entered her eyes, one he had never seen before. “You could keep him away.”

 

“The bad man?” He walked over to dim the lights.

 

“Yes. He has yellow eyes…he tries to be nice…but, “ she whispered, “I don’t think he is.” She shook her head back and forth.

 

“It’s okay. He won’t come. I promise.” Luke sat in the chair next to her bed. Mara nestled into her blankets and turned to face him. Her blinking grew labored. She stretched out her hand. He took her cool hand in his warm one. “Go to sleep now…it’s safe.”

 

“Oh-Kay. G’night Luke.” One more yawn, she closed her eyes and was off.  He smiled and released her hand when it was clear she was out for the count. Silently, he made his way to the door. Pushing it slightly opened, he looked back and whispered, “Good night Mara.”

 

TBC


	2. Day 3 & 4- Don't Poke the Krayt Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recently revived Mara Jade... and a well-meaning Jedi...what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: unlady-like gesture, and sexual content... ~wink-wink!

Day 3:  (warning: unlady-like gesture) 

As he rounded the corner to the medic’s station, Luke was caught off guard by the pacing medic. 

“Oh thank goodness, you’re here! We’re just waiting for….” Before she could continue a loud bang was heard from Mara’s room. 

Luke looked back at the medic, “A bad day?”

“To say the least, … “ she answered, “We’re waiting until we can get some proper security up here. When she woke up this time, she was,.. well… not happy. Luckily, I got your flowers out before she started throwing things.” Luke glanced at the back of the station, sure enough there were two vases of flowers.

“Thanks for that…’ he grimaced.

“She seems to think that we are holding her against her will for no apparent reason…” the medic continued without hearing him, ”At first she was just weary of everyone, but then she got violent. She took out two of our biggest orderlies…”

Efficiently, then, two security men arrived. The medic showed them to the door. More banging could be heard from inside.

“Set your weapon for stun.” one ordered the other. 

“No.” the medic interjected, “you can’t stun her. It would damage all of the regeneration that has taken place. She has to be sedated.” holding up a large hypodermic. “Master Skywalker, do you think you can help? If someone can restrain her, I can inject her.”

“Knocking her out?” questioned one of the security officers.

“No, she’ll remain conscious but she won’t be able to hurt anyone, including herself.”

“It’s worth a try.” Luke agreed. Abandoning today’s bunch of flowers at the desk, he removed his Jedi robe, leaving it with the flowers.

Preparing themselves before they entered, the two security men aggressively led the way, followed by Luke, then the medic. As they entered, the banging immediately stopped, Mara was not insight. The security men braced themselves up against the wall, as Luke stayed at the door with the medic behind him.

A quick scan of the room revealed a broken hover-tray in one corner and a discarded chair in the other that had obviously been used to bang on the transparasteel window. The younger officer cleared his throat and announced, “In the Name of the New Republic, you must cease…” 

“You are enemies of the Empire!”-a voice from behind the med bed interrupted. “Get out!”

“Ashine!” the older officer ordered, “get her out from behind there.”

The younger officer moved toward the bed. Suddenly, a swift-moving redhead descended on the officer. The first hit he didn’t see coming, but the second, being twice as quick, sent him across the room, leaving him down and dazed. Turning her attention to the other officer, a yell came from her lips as she started rushed towards him.

Fast action was needed here. “Hey Mara!” That caught her attention as she stopped in her tracks, “It’s me, Luke. Remember me?” Her second target lost now, she was concentrating on her new one. “You hate me! I make you angry just by breathing. Come and get me!” he dared her. 

With new energy, she rushed toward him. Luke, counteracting her momentum, rushed toward her too, grabbing her and throwing her in the direction of the bed. Mara landed face down with Luke on top. As she thrashed wildly about in his arms, kicking and grunting, he yelled over to the medic, “If you’re going to do it, Do It Now!”

Quickly the medic descended on the two of them, getting the waistband of Mara’s blue satin pajamas bottoms down, and implanting the needle into her exposed buttock, as Luke turned his head to witness. 

With a scream of failure at the twinge of pain, Mara continued to momentarily thrash. Her face, twisted with anger, glared at him, _“I hate you,”_ she hissed.

“That’s the same old song but I’m getting tired of this dance.” he told her dryly as he contained her contortions.

Mara’s muscles were growing heavy, as the tension started to release from her body. Over his shoulder, Luke heard the faint comments of the medic, “It will take a few moments, but she won’t be fully unconscious…’

“Hey Mara?” He got her dwindling attention, “I saw your butt.” he whispered. 

Her response was a snarl/grunt and a fatigued thrash, as he lifted her fully onto the bed. The second security officer closed in and placed the restraints on Mara’s wrists. Her eyes opened briefly and blinked heavily as they grazed over the situation of her body being unwillingly moved, but none of the anger and animosity left her face. 

The medic was helping the first officer to his feet saying, “It’s all over now, she’s subdued….”

“Well,” said the older officer, “our work here is done. Thank you for your assistance, Master Skywalker.” Turning, he picked up his fellow officer by his shoulders and led him out the door. 

Luke stood back from the bed, as the medic came up beside him, and regarded the still restless, but restrained, patient. “She’ll be different tomorrow, so you can’t hold it against her.” The medic sighed, and with that, turned and left the room. 

It was taking every bit of her energy for Mara to stay militant. Luke cautiously returned to sitting on the edge of her bed. “I can’t get upset with you” he commented as he shook his head, “…you’re still beautiful even when you’re angry.” He sighed, not noticing until the last second that Mara had stored enough energy to move her legs. Bending them slightly, to get good leverage, she planted them on his side and gave him a good shove off the bed. 

The labored jolt sent him to a standing position. “All right, be that way. But you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” he commented to a groggy Mara. “I’ll be back tomorrow. Until then,” Luke moved closer to her, “try to be a good girl.” With a couple of quick pats to the top of her head, then he smirked and moved to leave the room. 

With his hand on the door handle, another grunt/snarl caught his attention and he turned back. There, in one of the cuffs, a delicately manicured hand extended a middle finger. 

Retrieving his robe from the desk, Luke walked away shaking his head, wondering why he does this.

Day 4: (NC17 warning; sexual situations.)

Remembering the events of yesterday, Luke approached the medic’s station. Why did he feel so obligated to come and see her? He accepted it that there was just something that compelled him to be here, even if Mara’s changing moods weren’t so amusing. His thoughts occupied the period of time before he realized that the medic’s station was vacant…and no one had been around for a few minutes. Luke walked up to Mara’s door and looked at the data chart before he entered. It read, “…(various medical jargon)…Congenial, Affectionate…”. <All right, this wasn’t going to be so bad.> he thought.

Still, he entered the room carefully. She was sitting, as always, in the med bed, this time wearing a rather attractive black satin camisole with delicate embroidered lace trim. Mara’s hair hung loosely about her shoulders, with a slight wave to it that he had never noticed before. Her green eyes looked at him, shyly and coyly. 

“Hello Mara. How are you today?”

“Hello, I’m fine.” Her voice was soft and breathy. “Who are you?” Her speech was slower, he noticed.

“I’m Luke, we’re friends…..” Another day, the same answer, only this time he was more comfortable with saying ‘friends’ and not adding ‘sort of’. 

“Well then- Hello Luke, my friend.” She grinned flirtatiously at him.

“I brought these for you.” He held out the bunch of white roses, flashing his own coy smile.

“Oh, they’re beautiful.” Her hands reached up to take them but were immediately stopped short by the wrist restraints. With a pouty sigh, she dropped her hands down again and turned a pleading look at Luke.

“Are you still in those?” he asked motioning at the straps that held her in place. Her response was a further pout and an anguished, over-dramatic nod with big kitten eyes. 

“Well, you don’t look like much of a threat….” He lowered onto his favourite edge of the bed. He reached across her to place the bundle of roses on her hover table. As he did, he caught a whiff of the sweet musky scent of Mara’s perfume. “Maybe I can let you out? As long as you promise to behave?”

“Do I look like I can cause trouble?” she innocently purred, gently catching her lower lip between her teeth.

“Yes, yes you do…” he wryly smirked back, “but I don’t think you’re in a mood to hurt anyone today.” She sat and watched him reach over and undo her left hand, then her right. Her face was close to him and he could hear her deep rhythmic breathing. A glance at the bare skin of her neckline -was just too inviting not to take. 

“Ooh, that feels _ssso_ good.” Mara massaged her wrists, then lifted her arms above her head to stretch and her camisole rose for a glimpse at her bare midriff and then just the under curve of her creamy, full,  <gulp> breasts were visible. Luke jerked then turned away, feeling warmness in his cheeks… and other areas. “What’s the matter? Did I do something wrong?” He turned back to see her eyes begging questioningly.

“No, not at all.” Luke slightly stammered.

“I hope not…” she moved towards him, “because it was awfully nice of you,” she peeled back her covers to reveal the matching shorts to the camisole, “to come and visit me.” Her eyes stared directly into his, hypnotizing him as she crawled towards him. She knelt beside him on the bed, her hand floating across the air to touch his cheek, “Most men wouldn’t have been so thoughtful, “ her breathy words not registering with him as he swallowed deeply, “ and …caring,” her face came closer to his; he licked his lips ” …. And handsome” and with that her mouth met his.

All time and space disappeared as she kissed him, slowly at first, then ever faster. He felt her body straddle his lap, her hands run through his hair, and her tongue in his mouth. He didn’t care, his arm was wrapped around her, his hand in her soft silky red hair, his tongue in her mouth too. Their breathing was labored between pursing against each other’s mouths.

It must have taken a minute or two before his brain caught up with his body. His inner good Jedi commented, <What are you doing? She’s sick! Stop that right now! > Then the other argument came in, his inner naughty Jedi, <<Kriff! When are you going to have another chance like this one? You know she’d kill you if you tried anything like this. Why not enjoy yourself before you get placed in front of the firing squad?>> The mental argument lasted for several seconds. Finally the good Jedi won out as he felt her lifting his shirt from his trouser waistband. 

Luke disengaged his mouth from hers, “Mara, we can’t. You’re not well right now. And it would be wrong.” He held her shoulders back from him and looked her hard in the eye.

“How can it be wrong if it feels _so_ right?” She made dive for his neck.

“No Mara. It just wouldn’t be right.”

“I don’t care…” she broke free of his hands and pushed him backwards onto the bed; her mouth tried to engulf him but Luke moved his face to avoid her, “I want you,” she growled demandingly.

Her mouth kept coming at him, and as tempting as it was…he could feel her body growing heavy on him. A quick struggle and he got her off him. As Luke stood up and faced away from the bed, he felt Mara’s arms snake around his waist, pulling him back a bit as her voice came to his ear, “Don’t tell me you don’t want to….your body doesn’t lie.”

“Mara! Regardless,” -he retracted her arms, embarrassed that his control would slip so much that his body responded the way it did, and stepped away from the bed, “--I’m not doing this!” His voice grew louder.

He turned back to face her and to show her the seriousness of his argument. He held his glare at her mock-hurt expression for a moment, then his gaze softened. Wrong move. Mara sprung from the bed, wrapping her legs around his midsection and her arms around his neck. Her mouth ravenously found his mouth. Luke stumbled backwards until his back was against the wall. 

“Mara!” he mumbled into her mouth, “Mara!” --again to try and stop her. 

“Oh Luke! Luke!” was her yearning reply. 

Another struggle brought her down. Trying to catch her active hands was another story. If one went for his belt, the other went for his shirt. If one went for his hair, the other went for …well, other areas. Catching one wrist in each of his hands, still she wiggled and writhed against him. 

“Pleeaase?!?” she begged as her breath panted, “I need it. I need you…come on Big Boy,” she hissed, “Bang me!”

“That’s it, I’m going to get some help.” Still holding her wrists, he motioned toward the door Abruptly, Mara’s leg planted itself on the wall stopping him like a gate.

“Come on…let’s be as nasty as we want,” she whispered,”…I’ll let you tie me up?--” her grin and evil eyes lit up- “That’s what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it?” The gasping in her voice and her words made Luke stare at her in astonishment. “I can tell…” Her face dared to come closer to his stunned look, “you’ve thought about it…taking me hard?…pounding me wildly?.... you like it like that, don’t you?” His mouth was agape at the suggestion, so she lunged again at his mouth. 

Too shocked to move, Luke let her mouth onto his. Another set of moments of feverish lips meeting. Suddenly the door swung open and the medic rushed in. “Master Skywalker!” she admonished. He cringed.

Dropping her leg, Mara turned around, crossing her restrained arms in front of her, “Ooh you bad boy,” as she ground her bottom against his hardened groin, “why didn’t you tell me that you wanted a threesome with a naughty medic?” 

Luke tried for a look of innocence as the medic glared at him. Mara’s rubbing was starting to get to him. <<Think quick Doofus! We’re in trouble.>> the inner naughty Jedi yelled. <I told you not to do this. You never listen to Me.> his inner good Jedi reprimanded.

“You’re right Mara! How did you guess?” The words rapidly left his mouth as he swallowed and tried not to look at the angry medic who was now crossing her arms against her chest. “This is a threesome…and… I want to tie you up.” He cringed again. “Why don’t you get into the bed and let me?” hesitantly waiting for an answer.

“Oh goody!” she giggled with glee as he released her and she hopped right up into the bed, slipping her hands into the cuffs, letting her tongue wickedly graze over her teeth. 

<That was easy.> He walked over to the bed, and started tightening her wrist cuffs, raising his eyebrows “Why, you sly little minx.” Luke smiled at her, matching her eager grin, “Think you’re pretty smart, don’t you?” With the job completed, he got up from the bed, turned and walked past the irritated medic, out the door. 

“Hey!” Mara yelled, “Where are you going?” 

He could hear the rattle of the cuffs against the bed railing and a lecture starting from the medic as he left the room to re-read the data chart. Luke followed the words, “Congenial…Affectionate **…** (scroll page down) _and Extremely Aggressive_.”  <Bantha Turds. Why didn’t you read further?> another irritating comment from good Jedi. <<Well, clearly, we weren’t thinking.>> his naughty Jedi stated blankly.

The medic emerged from Mara’s room with the bundled roses in her arms, looking not too happy with Luke. He hung his head and wrapped his robe around himself trying to hide what his body was giving away. “Master Skywalker, may I remind you that we put her in restraints for a purpose, and not just for our own amusement?” He glanced up, feeling like a scolded child. “If there’s nothing else you need, you can go now.”

<I need a cold shower.> He turned on his heel and sped down the hallway. The voice behind him called, “Can we expect you tomorrow?” A hand wave was his reply. 

 

TBC


	3. Day 5 & 6- A Sleeping Gundark is a Happy Gundark

Day 5  

 

With a sigh of relief, Luke approached the medic’s station. <Oh good. A different medic.> “Good Afternoon.” He sheepishly announced his arrival. What if she had heard about yesterday?

 

“Good Afternoon Master Skywalker.” She returned. “Miss Jade is in better spirits today.” Her tone….she knew. “You can go in… _alone_?”

 

“That would be fine.” He mumbled, walking over to Mara’s door to avoid a further conversation, glancing at her data chart; “Cheerful and pleasant…( **scroll page down** )… exceptionally congenial.” Absently, he pushed the door open.

 

“Well, hello there!” Mara’s voice rang out. A glance in her direction favored him with her bright green eyes and an extremely large smile.

 

“Hello… Mara?” he replied.

 

“That’s what they call me…” she sang the words as she beamed.

 

Physically it was Mara. A little different looking Mara, but Mara nonetheless. Her constant smile must have been causing pain in her cheeks, but it didn’t show. Her red-gold hair was pulled into a ponytail high at the back of her head and flipped with every movement. Today’s wardrobe consisted of a top and bottoms in some rather unsexy multi-pink striped flannel. Lucky for him.

 

“So how are you feeling today?” He stood there in shock at how pleasant she was.

 

“I’m super!” -she raised her hands over her head- “Thanks for asking!”-- her right arm flung in a ‘way-to-go’ bend across her chest, that smile never faltering.

 

<I’m not falling for another trap, though -she isn’t restrained today? Maybe I’m safe?….No danger tingling? Nope, none at all.>  “I brought these for you.” He took a careful step towards her bed extending today’s bunch far out in front of him.

 

“Oh daisies? They’re so pretty!” She took them from him smelling them appreciatively, “You’re so thoughtful.” Her nose squinched with a perky little headshake. “You must be the one who brings them everyday.” He followed her gaze to the row of flower-laden vases on the windowsill.

 

“Yes, that’s me.” He had almost forgotten his introduction, “I’m Luke.” He moved closer and resumed his seat on her bed.

 

“I was wondering when you were going to decide not to be shy.” Her finger reached out and surprisingly tapped him on the nose.

 

“That’s me, _shy_.” He grimaced. “You’re in a _freakishly_ good mood?”

 

“And why not? It’s a beautiful day…and I’ve got a wonderful friend who visits me and brings me beautiful flowers.” She beamed back.

 

An optimistic and cheery Mara?…Miracles never cease.  “Well, it’s nice to see that you’re in a good mood, that’s all.” He frowned as he began to pose his next question, “Do you remember anything? About yesterday?”

 

“Like what? All I remember: I woke up this morning-” she smoothed the wrinkles out of the blankets in front of her, “-had a treatment, not very enjoyable by the way,” a momentary frown brushed her mouth, “had a wonderful lunch and now…you’re here. What more could a girl asked for?”

 

His face broke into a grin and his head did a slow headshake. “I have no clue…”

 

“See,” she grinned back, “I just won a bet with myself…you _do_ have dimples.”

 

A small laugh passed his lips, “I’m surprised you noticed…no one ever does….” He glanced down, a blush crossing his cheeks as he glanced up again.

 

“Oh, I’m sure they do….” Mara sent a smirking disapproving glance. She sighed heavily and contentedly. “I’ve always liked dimples…..”

 

“Well, I’ve always like red hair…” he replied.

 

“Lucky for you I just happen to have some.” She tossed her head so that the end of her ponytail flicked. A yawn passed her mouth.

 

Luke decided he had better stop this line of conversation before he started confessing all sorts of things. “You must be getting hungry. This is the time of day when you usually get a dinner tray. Did you want me to go get it?”

 

“Oh, no, I’m not hungry. I had a big delicious lunch.” she yawned again. “But I’m afraid I’m feeling a bit tired.” A slight pout and a grin returned to her face.

 

“Did you want me to stay until you’re asleep?” he asked, picking up the flowers and walking over to her hover table, returning to the bed after he dimmed the lights, ”You know, keep the bad dreams at bay?”

 

“Oh, I don’t have bad dreams.” She brought her covers up to her chin. Her eyes closing briefly, “I dream of all sorts of good things, “ her comments drifted like her eyes did, “like butterflies…kittens…waterfalls…rainbows…”

 

<Gods, they broke her brain.> “Sounds delightful….” He whispered as it was apparent she was dozing now.

 

“Ohh, it is.” she whispered back.  Her breathing was heavy and a grin lingered on her mouth.

 

Luke got up from the bed and moved closer to his sleeping beauty. His fingers reached out to move some stray strands of hair from her face. <I like you happy, just not _too_ happy, okay?> He bent down a placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

As he left the room, the medic held an empty vase in her hand. He answered her unspoken question quietly, “They’re on the hover table and thank you.” He turned slowly and walked away.

 

Day 6:

           

            Luke arrived at the medic’s station later than he expected.  Morning meetings had unexpectedly held him back. Maybe she’d be asleep by now? What if he had missed her? Could he wake her up for a bit? No, that would be rude.

 

“Good afternoon. A little later than you usually are?” Medic Lewak was back on duty. She looked up from her files to comment.

 

“Better a little late than never.” He replied. “Good afternoon. How is she today?”

 

The medic smirked, “Yes, indeed.  Today? I’m not sure. She’s a bit standoff-ish. One moment I think she’s content, the next she seems to be a touch on the paranoid side…, or something.” She shook her head, “At least she’s not dangerous today.”

 

“Good to know.” A nod in agreement. He moved to stand in front of her door. Bracing himself he took a deep breath and marched in.

 

Mara jumped slightly at the opening door. Her eyes went wide. “Who are you?” Her voice hissed. Her eyes flashed back and forth between his face and the door, her hands drawing her covers up on herself.

 

“Mara, I’m Luke.” he explained. “These are for you; I thought you like might irises today, the lady at the shop…”

 

“Are they to cover the listening devices?” She cut him off; her voice was low; her eyes darted from side to side.

 

“What?” He came closer, watching her intently.

 

“You aren’t with _them_ , are you?” Her chin jerked in the direction of the medic’s station. She must have known there was one out there.

 

“Oh, no, I’m not a medic. I’m a friend.” Luke nodded reassuringly.

 

“Friend? You mean a _friendly agent_ , don’t you?” She leaned closer.

 

“Agent?” <Play along.> he thought.

 

“Yes?” She eyed him suspiciously.

 

“No, I am. An agent, that is.” he was trying to get her confidence again.

 

“Then you have the encryption code?” Her eyes were eager for the answer.

 

“Of course I do…um…Emperor’s Hand.” With a bow and a click of his heels, Luke tried to keep calm. Clearly somewhere between the medic’s assessment and now, something had switched.

 

She motioned with her hands for him to approach but kept looking over his shoulder. “They’re traitors…all of them…”, He glanced over, intending to abandon the flowers on her hover table. Where did it go?

 

“They’re keeping me here.” she continued, “I have to get out.” Her eyes were shaky and weary, “Look,” she pulled back her covers to show him the metal ball in her hand, “I took that hover table apart…this concussion grenade should silence anything out there.”

 

What lay in her hand was what looked exactly like a messed up version of a concussion grenade; trigger and all. Did it work? He didn’t want to be around to find out.

 

“I know their plans-” he blurted-  “…in a couple of moments, that ‘medic’ out there is going to come in and give you a ‘dinner tray’. When she sees the table gone, she’s going to get suspicious. Let me go out there and get the tray.” He whispered, mimicking her intensity and widening his eyes. “And… you had better give me that grenade, just in case.” He held out his hand.

 

She looked down at his hand, then back up at his face, cradling the grenade protectively at her side. “Why?” she demanded.

 

“Because if they come in here, they’ll probably search you.”  Luke hoped she’d give in.

 

“Okay. But try not to let on….I’ll be watching.” A warning glare came to her face. She held out the temperamental device.

 

He took it gingerly in his hands, “In the name of the Empire, I will not fail you.” He mocked-saluted her before he left the room.

 

            Quickly, he walked to the other side of the medic’s station desk, “Master Skywalker? I was just going to come in with her tray. What’s going on?” the shocked medic asked.

 

“No time to explain. “ He delicately placed the ball down on the counter making sure it didn’t land on what looked like a trigger. “Do you have any of that sedative left? And is it as effective in other liquids?”

 

“Yes and yes.” A scared look came into her eyes.

 

“Great. And get me a syringe --we have to work quickly or she will get suspicious.” He glanced back at Mara’s door. He took the syringe of sedative and noted which juice box was going to be closest to Mara. Placing the needle in, he injected the serum, then shook the box gently, “I hope this works…while I’m in there, call security and make sure they have someone from the bomb squad with them… Another thing…” Picking up the tray, he nodded in the direction of the odd metal ball, “don’t touch that.”

 

He walked to the door, then turned and placed his back on it to push it open, giving the medic a grimace as he did so.

 

Mara eyed him cautiously, “What took you so long?”

 

“That medic,” He walked over to the bed and placed the tray down, “I think she likes me, always wants to talk my ear off.” She was eyeing the tray as he placed it down on the bed. “Here,” he said, picking up the tainted juice box, “you’re going to need your strength.” He handed it over and picked up the other one for himself.

 

“I still don’t trust her.” Mara abandoned the drink back on the tray and slipped out of bed. Wearing a dark green t-shirt and combat pants but with bare feet, she tiptoed to the door window. ”She’s gone.” She looked back at him.

 

Luke dropped his drink too, and came up behind her, “Don’t worry, I neutralized her…she’ unconscious behind that desk.”

 

“Good work Agent…Luke.” Mara saluted him, and went to retrieve a juice box.

 

Luke looked back at the desk wondering where the medic went. <No use in wondering now.> he internally grinned; Mara had already started sipping her drink. He walked over and picked up the other drink and joined her, maintaining eye contact as he sipped it down. She stopped and started her sipping as she paced by the window. Luke finished his drink, crushed the container…his hand felt heavy as he noticed a bit of juice oozing out the top… where a syringe might have gone. <Oh, No!> He glanced at Mara.

 

A nasty curl came to her mouth, “The old bait and switch… not very nice of you by the way….” He could feel his legs growing less stable as they gave way. He slumped on to the bed. “I knew you were with _them_ the moment you came in here…” His eyes blinked thickly. His head swam. The contempt in her voice was fading into the distance, “pathetic salute as well.” 

 

Luke struggled to remain upright, a fight he was losing. Somewhere in the distance of his mind he was aware that the door swung open…. Security men…Mara fighting back…he felt his himself slump off the bed and on to the floor….voices around him… suddenly he was being dragged from the room…lying in the hallway he could still hear the fight progressing…then silence. <Good……….they….got……her….> Even his thoughts moved in slow motion.

 

The medic’s blurry face hovered in front of him. “I’m sorry Master Skywalker, this shouldn’t hurt a bit…it’s the antidote.” He felt the prick in his arm. “What happened in there?”

 

“Sssneaky….little….hell-kitten.” he slurred, “she….” He felt his arms make a sloppy crossover and back again as he lost the ability to finish complete thoughts verbally.

 

“It will take a while for it to counteract the sedative” he heard vaguely, “I’ll have you moved to somewhere more comfortable.”

 

Half an hour later, his mind was beginning to clear. Luke sat on the end of the semi-circular couch down the adjacent hall from Mara’s room, holding a cool pack to his head. The medic said that a headache was inevitable. He barely noticed the figure coming up to him.

 

“Hey! What are you doing here?” The young man’s voice racked Luke’s throbbing head. He looked up, trying not to get dizzy.

 

“Ghent?” Luke gave the boy a once-over glance, noticing his baggy clothing and a laptop under his arm. “I was visiting Mara.”

 

“Yeah, I was just in there.” Ghent answered in a voice still too loud for Luke, “sound asleep.” Luke glared at him, “Nice flowers you brought….”

 

“Thanks….” He stood up slowly, “Would you mind letting the medic know that I went home….” Luke looked up, still groggy and head pounding. Ghent nodded. He nodded back and he placed a hand on Ghent’s shoulder as he trudged past him, and headed home.

 

TBC


	4. Day 7 & 8: You Never Know When a Womprat is Going to Bite

Day 7: 

The morning for him had progressed like a slow motion holovid. His head was still a bit cloudy, like having over-slept. His meetings were getting more intense. Clones, hit-fade attacks, and Thrawn were the topics up for discussion. Discussion was all that was being accomplished, and his head even swam through that, as he had tried to keep his attention up. Luke walked down the hallway, losing count of his steps until he reached the corridor. The same medic looked up from her work and smiled. “Hello Master Skywalker, how’s your head?”

“Better.” He smiled back. 

“I’m afraid I tried to contact you this morning…” the medic returned.

“I was in meetings. “He replied, “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, No…just peculiar.” She grimaced. “More flowers for Miss Jade?” she motioned down to his hand.

“Yeah, “he answered sheepishly, “it was either that or chocolates but…I don’t know if she’s allowed to have them, or even likes them.”

“Well, she’s making more than one medic and orderly a little jealous around here.” She commented, “My husband is going to have to work twice as hard if I ever get sick.”

“The lady at the flower shop,“ he finished his story from yesterday, “asked if my wife had a boy or a girl, but she figured it was a hard labor since I keep bringing her flowers.“ He laughed, leaning on the counter, turning to look at Mara’s door.

The medic took the flowers from him and started to place them in the waiting vase. “I wish neural regeneration was as quick and fast as labor….” the way she said that made Luke raised an eyebrow.

“Why are the curtains drawn close on Mara’s room?” it dawned on him.

“That was why I was contacting you this morning….” The medic grimaced, “she’s not fit to see anyone today.”

“Is she still violent?” He questioned, a worried look on his face.

“Oh, no…not that…she’s pleasant today….but…well,…she’s not speaking Basic, for one thing…keeps flipping in and out of languages.” She explained.

“That’s not so bad…I can handle that…I could call my sister’s protocol droid here…” Luke suggested.

“Well, it’s not just that….” The medic arranged the floral mixture in the vase, “She’s having…well… a clothing optional day.” She raised her eyebrows in a knowing glance.

He widened his eyes, then returned an understanding stare, “I see…hence no visitors?”

“I wish I could let you in, but she’s been rather uncooperative on the point.” A raised eyebrow from the medic hinted at what happened a few days ago. “We keep putting clothes on her and she keeps taking them off.”

“I guess I better not go in, then.” Luke looked down at his boots. It ached a little not to see Mara. 

“I’ll make sure she gets these,” The medic fluffed the petals of the bunch, “And don’t worry, she’ll be on another wave tomorrow.”

He looked up and smiled, “Thank you, I guess, same time, same place.” With a sigh- ‘’See you tomorrow then.” His voice was quietly disheartened. Turning, he walked away, lonely, back down the hallway from which he originally arrived. 

“Bye now. See you tomorrow.” he heard back from the corridor.

Day 8: 

<Another day, another stroll down this hallway,> he thought. <Well, if things keep progressing, I might not be able to stay here too much longer…> Luke looked up and noticed he was already at the desk midway down the corridor. 

“Hello.” A new medic smiled. “Are you here to see Miss Jade?”

“Hello, yes I am.” He peered over the desk to see that she was recording his visit. “How is she today?”

“Well, it’s hard to explain.” The medic frowned. “She seems okay, but when you start talking to her….she gets….upset.”

“Upset?” Luke questioned- “Upset how? Do I need to be armed?” He let his dry joke fall on deaf ears.

“Oh, no.” Her face was serious. Clearly, she had ignored his joke. “But you may want to take in this extra box of tissues.”

Luke regarded the box for a moment and then gave a little shrug as he took it from the medic, bracing it under the arm that wasn’t occupied by the bunch of daffodils. “Okay, wish me luck.” he commented to the medic, as he approached the door.

Mara was sitting in the chair that usually rested beside her bed. It had been moved so that she could gaze out the window, which was now occupying her attention. She abandoned her gaze as she heard him entered. The first thing he noticed was that her eyes were red and puffy, almost as much as her button nose. Her hair was slightly disheveled, as were the crumply t-shirt and drawstring pants she wore. 

“Hi Mara.” He tried to sound friendly but her appearance was a little distracting.

“Hi” she answered meekly with a sniffle.

Luke dropped the flowers and box of tissues on the bed. He came closer and crouched down in front of her. “What’s the matter?” he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

A little huff from her quivering lips escaped, then, “I don’t know you!” she wailed, and broke into sobs.

“Oh, Mara.” He reached into her current box of tissues and finding none, “a pretty girl like you shouldn’t cry.” He reached for the new box on the bed and presented it to her. She stopped for a moment and watched his honest expression, another sniffle. “My name is Luke, I’m a friend.”

Mara’s eye’s looked at him blankly, then- “I have a friend?!?” The loud sobs continued as she clumsily raised her hands over her eyes.

Her gasping between sobs didn’t stop as he took her hands from her eyes. “Yes, Mara, you do.”He wished more than anything that she would stop crying. <I hate when they cry….ask me to do anything…I’ll do it, if you stop?-> he begged inwardly.

“You’re the one,” ~ sniffle~ “who brings,” ~louder sniffle~ “the flowers?” Snort. Gasp.

“Yes. I do” he grimaced, as he gathered a bunch of tissues and brought them to her face. “Blow.” he ordered.

Her wide, red eyes blinked, then… _SNORT_ … into the tissues. “They’re pretty….but…” she commented, looking down.

“But what?” Luke discarded the used rags into the garbage bin behind him.

Her eyes flashed back to his face, then “They’ll die soon!” The wail was louder, and accompanied by frequent gasping, interspersed with sobs.

“But,” he tried to argue, “Aren’t they pretty now?” She stopped; blinking tears from her eyes and hiccupped. “We could enjoy them together. Right now. Aren’t the colours beautiful?” <Please let this distraction keep her attention.> Luke came closer, and placed his arm around her shoulders to direct her gaze at the various vases of flowers.

The door opened. Efficient as ever, it was the medic with her dinner tray. “Well, don’t you two look close…” the medic commented, “And to think I heard that she had wanted to kill you before she got here.” She gestured to Mara.

Shocked, Mara moved back from Luke, “I wanted to…” she blubbered, “ _kill_ you?” She shook slightly, “Wwaahhh!” she bellowed again, “I wanted to kill my friend!” was barely audible among the wails and sobs. “I’m a horrible person!” she announced to the room, with her hands flopping in her lap.

Luke sent a definite glare at the medic, who immediately ascertained the meaning of his look and picked up the bunch of flowers off the bed. “I’ll go put these in water.” She apologetically said and left the room swiftly.

He moved closer again, “Well, if it makes you feel better I never really took it seriously-” 

Mara stopped again, “I can’t even instill fear?” Sniffle, gasp, sob and wail. Her arms moved in a questioning manner.

Luke sighed, slumped into a cross-legged position on the floor, and looked down, “Mara, aren’t you tired yet? I know I am.” <And I’ve only been here for a short while.> “You know,“ he absently pulled at a loose bit of leather on his boot- “you shouldn’t feel bad about that, I probably deserve it…on some level. Maybe if you just did something really nasty to me, to get me back…” He looked up when he noticed the silence. 

There she was, asleep in the chair, her arms curled up against her chest. An unconscious frown bent on her lips, as a vacant sniffle was emitted. 

Luke sighed gratefully, not having to experience another moment of an unhappy Mara. He rose from his cross-legged position. He stopped, before picking her up, to stroke some of her red-gold hair. Gently he placed her in the bed and waited for her to stretch out before pulling the covers up over her. Distantly, he wished he was going to be the one who wasn’t going to remember any of this.

 

TBC


	5. Day 9 & 10- Bantha Blankets are like Good Friends

Day 9: 

 

At the back of his mind he could feel a tingling sensation as he walked down the hallway. The only reason his pace hadn’t quickened was because it didn’t feel like danger, only calm and peace. As Luke neared the medic’s station the ripple in the Force felt stronger, it had grown into a wave. When he reached the station and the medic greeted him and told him of Mara’ s condition for the day, he was so distracted by its intensity to his senses that he barely heard her. Absently, he left the bunch calla lilies at the desk.

 

It was as if he was too eager to enter the room where Mara was. Clearly, this was emanating from her. At least he hoped it was. To Luke it felt as if his whole body was walking through water. Strong, yet calm waves enveloped him, as he opened the door to her room.

 

Mara sat on a pillow in the middle of the room, cross-legged, her back straight, her eyes closed. Her hair, parted on one side flowed over her shoulders as the Force flowed from her. Her white silk pajamas fit her loosely. He casually glanced about the room to find several objects levitating, willingly or unwillingly, he didn’t know. He serenely grinned.

 

Luke couldn’t resist being absorbed in the atmosphere. To everyone else the room would have remained the same, but not to him. He inhaled deeply, trying to absorb the feelings coming from her. He never noticed his body moving closer to her, as he slowly took up a similar position in front of her. A ripple came across his senses, acknowledging his presence and inviting him to join.  He slipped into his meditative trance, reaching out for her mind.

 

Somewhere in his mental cloud realm he found her. What he visibly saw was her essence, everything she was capable of, all her potential, and all her feelings, as if they were intertwining colours. They left him in awe. But there was no memory of anything. She sensed his question, and wordlessly he knew why she had gone into this state. She was looking for her memories. Should he give her some? Would that hurt the beautiful wonder she was expressing?

 

Instead he sent her a message of patience, that she would remember eventually, and everything would be answered in due time. Another set of questions; why did he reach out like this when no one else could? No fear, just curiosity. Who was he? And, he was jolted a little-- who was he _to her_? A question he had asked himself a thousand times since the Katana Battle.

 

He sent her a ripple of serenity and strength that only someone who was Force-sensitive could, that would answer her first question. She seemed to absorb the delicate impact and welcomed it as her answer. His second answer felt tentative even to him as he sent it to her. She must have received it the same way, because her mind chagrined with his answer. Why didn’t he feel confident in giving one to her?

 

If he let down his barriers now she would feel everything he felt for her. Their contact now was comforting to him. He didn’t want to ruin it. He decided he would give her a sample of the confusion he felt for her. To his surprise, she didn’t waiver. He felt her warm reassurance touch in his mind.

 

*What do I feel for you?* Her question caught him off guard just as much as the last one did. His reply was that he didn’t know the answer, but maybe this contact was the start of answering questions for the both of them.

 

Her questions stopped, as she immersed herself further into concentration. Consciously he could feel a smiled passing his lips as he sensed her playing with the waves in the Force. He had never experienced a contact like this before. He wanted more than ever to bond with her in this moment-- but a sad ache came with the realization that she would not remember it, and he would only be left feeling more alone than he usually did.

 

She must have felt his longing for a permanent connection to someone, because he sensed her warm attention. He sent her images of those he had lost in the Force. He could feel her ache for his pain. Her essence felt shocked; sympathy was new to her and he could feel her inadequacies at feeling it. It was his turn to send warmth her way. 

 

Only this time, her concentration wavered. He quickly reached out for her to find her mind lapsing into fatigue. Clearly this had taken much of her strength. Regretfully, he slowly began to come back to full consciousness.

 

His eyes opened before hers did. As he watched her face come back to reality, the wave of the Force never receded between them. Her eyes flickered, then- calmly opened to reveal their emerald glory. He gazed into them as if he had never seen anything so brilliant. He reached out to hold both her hands. She gazed into his sapphire eyes. A feeling of awe surrounded them.

 

His thoughts reminded her of her willingness to rest. Carefully, he aided her in standing up and led her to her bed. He pulled back the covers on the bed. Gracefully, she lay down. Placing the covers atop her body he came in closer to caress her face with his hand. Her cheek nuzzled into it as an indication of gratitude. Her eyes closed and he stared at her resting form, wishing they could stay in this world they had created, together.

 

His extreme calmness was still present as he left her room. He was so engrossed that he did not hear the medic’s goodbye as he glided down the hallway.

 

Day 10:

 

            Regret. Regret is what he felt this time. <My last time,> he thought. He had to leave in the morning. Problems were pushing the New Republic to the brink again and it was up to him again…special missions were his expertise. The medic’s station seemed bleaker to him as he approached. It must have shown on his face because this time the medic didn’t seem as cheery as she usually did.

 

“Hello, Master Skywalker.” The medic shared a saddened smile with him. “I was waiting for you, to give you the news.”

 

“Hello. News?” He looked at her hopelessly.

 

“Yes. Miss Jade is progressing so well that she can begin the final set of treatments.” He glanced at her, taken aback. “Unfortunately, the next series, five of them in total, requires that she be unconscious. It’s for her full personality imprinting and memory retrieval.” She looked at him sharply, “Aren’t you happy for her?”

 

“Ecstatic.” He grimly grinned. She frowned back at him. He shifted the potted orchid in his arm.

 

“We will be moving her tomorrow to a recovery room down the hall.” The medic indicated to the rooms across from the semi-circular couch, the one he’d became familiar with, earlier on in his visits.

 

“I’ll be away,” he mumbled back.

 

“Is that why you’re so glum today? Why don’t you go in? It will cheer you up. I know she’ll be pleased to see you.”

 

Luke’s mood lifted. “She will?”

 

“She’s been very curious about the man who brings her flowers.”

 

“I take it, she’s in a good mood, then?” He nodded toward her door.

 

“Calm, introspective but, yes, a good mood all around. And she will certainly enjoy your visit.”

 

Luke considered this as he entered the room.

 

Mara was reclining on the bed as it was tilted back for a comfortable position. Her eyes flickered with contentment as she watched him enter her room. Her red-gold hair was pulled back into her customary braid, but soft tendrils fell to the sides of her face. The soft shade of green silk she was wearing made her eyes glow.

 

“Hello.” She smiled to greet him.

 

“Hello Mara.” He shyly smiled back. “You don’t remember me, “-he began the speech he was preparing before he got there, “--my name is Luke and we’re friends….”

 

“Hello Luke.” She stopped his melancholy banter with her kind smile, “You must be my ‘Flower Man’?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah…here’s today’s delivery.” He held out the delicate orchid.

 

She took the pot from him, “Its beautiful…it’s so…elegant.” Mara’s eyes were fixed on the curved, sensual petals.

 

“Well, I don’t know much about flowers. “ He came closer to sit in his personal spot on her bed, abandoning his speech. “The lady at the shop tells me which ones she likes, then, I usually end up getting them.”

 

“Sounds like you haven’t had much experience with growing things?” Mara suggested playfully, with a raised eyebrow.

 

He caught on to her tone. “On the contrary, I used to live on a farm.”

 

“A Farm? Really? Tell me about it?” Her voice was inquisitive and inviting.

 

“Well, it was a moisture farm…”

 

“You _ranched_ water? How did you get it into the corral at night?”

 

“Not funny.” he wryly responded. “But you’re excused on account of your brain being broken.”

 

“I’m sorry; please continue…and Hey!?” Her cheeky expression dissolved.

 

“We used to grow all sorts of things and then sell them at a market in Anchorhead. But you’re right, in a way; our main product was selling water to areas that couldn’t collect enough,” he explained.

 

“If you lived on a farm, what brought you out here?” Mara questioned.

 

“That’s a long story.” He sighed. “But mostly unforeseen events.”

 

“Isn’t that what controls everyone’s life? Fate and…”

 

“The Force,” he added.

 

Her questioning look indicated that she didn’t understand fully but was prepared to try. She sighed. “I don’t know what’s going to happen. Maybe Fate or the Force can tell me?” Mara looked back down at the orchid.

 

<What did she mean by that?> “Did they not explain to you what the final stages of treatment are?” Luke asked.

 

“Yes they did….its just…. I don’t now who I am now….I’m scared that I still won’t after these treatments.” Her eyes looked confused.

 

“Oh. Mara,” and he took one of her hands, “you’ll be fine. I know it.” He inwardly cringed, “You’ll be back to your old self shortly.”

 

“I don’t even know how I got here. Do you know?” Mara held his gaze with her eyes.

 

“Yes,” He shifted his position. “You were in a battle and your ship got hit. So, you ejected your seat. Only, you got caught in an ion beam, destroying all your survival equipment.” He delivered the abridged addition. “And when I,..I mean _we_ , found you, you were close to death.”

 

“Oh, “she considered this, “then…you saved me?”

 

“Yes.” Luke grimaced.

 

“Why are you so unhappy about it?” Her tone changed, as if she had been insulted.

 

“Oh, I am happy.” Luke tried to recover, “I’m very glad that you’re okay. Very glad indeed. …” he hesitated- “but when you recover, fully recover, I have a feeling you’re not going to be very happy.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Mara’s eyebrows arched.

 

“Well, you don’t like me very much and you hate being indebted to anyone….”

 

“I hate you? Why?  Did you do something?” Her voice trembled now.

 

“Another long story…” he mumbled, regretting starting this particular conversation.

 

“Tell it to me.” Mara was being direct.

 

“Okay… you had a position of high authority and when I…I mean… when your master…I mean … when your boss was killed, you blamed me because I was there.” He blurted it out as if he was ripping off a plaster seal from a wound. “You lost everything…your home…your friends…your job….because of me. And that’s why you hate me and want to kill me.”

 

“I want to kill you?” She was shocked.

 

“That’s what you told me.” Luke cast his eyes down, waiting for her response.

 

“Well, that…” She paused, then continued- “…that just doesn’t seem fair.”

 

“Huh?” He looked up.

 

“You were just there? You didn’t kill him, right?” Mara questioned, he nodded, “Did you know me then?” He shook his head, “And I didn’t know you then?” He paused.

 

“You knew _of_ me…. But you didn’t know me.”

 

He could see her mind was racing, trying to form an argument for the other Mara that would resurface after the next five treatments. She looked up at him, coming to a conclusion- “I don’t hate you now.” She smiled.

 

<Could you please leave a note and tell yourself that the next time you feel trigger-happy?> “I’m glad. At least we can talk like this; it’s finally nice to have a good conversation with you.” Luke smiled back, as he looked her in the eye.

 

“Why? What have I been up to?”

 

“You should read your chart sometime,” he chuckled. “The troubles you have put me through-”

 

“Really? What did I do?”

 

“What didn’t you do?” Luke was going to enjoy laying it out for her like this, “you mimicked me, you offered me pudding, you attacked me twice, no, three times,…no twice, I kind of enjoyed that one time --but that’s not the point… you drugged me, you cried on my shoulder, you meditated with me, and now we’re friends.”

 

“I did all that? No wonder I’m tired.” She smirked. “And you kept coming back for more?” A yawn passed her lips.

 

“Yes. I. Did.” Luke said rather proud of himself. His tone made her giggle. “Well, can you blame me? You’re so beautiful-- even when you’re crazy I still want to be here.” Another stifled yawn came from her. “Come on now…under the covers with you…it’s your nap time.” He took the plant from her and placed it on the hover table.

 

Her eyes were dreamy, “You think I’m beautiful?” He solemnly nodded. He picked up the controls to the bed and it started to recline down, to straighten out. He walked over to the wall controls and dimmed the lights. “I don’t want to go to sleep,” Mara lightly pouted.

 

“You’re eyes are closing which tells me that your body wants you to sleep.” he reasoned with her. He moved the chair beside her bed so that she could see his face.

 

“But when I wake up I won’t remember you…and I want to.” Her hand reached out and touched his face.

 

“I’d like it if you did. “< But you will remember…everything from before and just not including this.> His hand came up and stroked her cheek.

 

“Why did you look so sad when you came in here?” She was fighting to stay awake.

 

“I guess it’s because I knew that I’m leaving tomorrow and I won’t be here when you wake up for good.” His saddened sigh was repeated.

 

“Oh,” Mara’s eyes were half closing, -“could you do something for me?”

 

“What would you like?” Luke whispered.

 

“Give me a memory….” Her eyes closed now.

 

“I will…I promise…someday.” She drifted off to sleep in front of him. He bent over and placed a lingering soft kiss on her lips.

 

As he exited her room, Mara’s medic, a medic and an Emdee droid turned in his direction. Luke walked over to the desk. “I’ve made arrangements for her once she’s fully recovered. This is the contact information.” He handed a data card to the medic. “I’m going to be inaccessible for the next few days. If she needs anything, please contact my sister.” He smiled politely, “Oh yes, thank you for all you’ve done.” With a bow, he headed off down the hallway.

He was headed to Berchest tomorrow.

 

 

Appendix:  (Somewhere in the middle of Chapter 3 of The Last Command)

_Winter smiled and left. Mara took another deep breath of the Fijis wood, and with an effort pushed the last of lingering memories away. She was here, and it was now; and as the Emperor’s instructors had so often drummed into her, the first item of business was to fit into her surroundings. And that meant not looking like an escapee from a medical wing._

 

Mara paused for a moment, noticing the number of vases containing flowers all around her room, adding to the aroma of the moment. Unconsciously, her fingers rose to her lips, as if something warm had just touched them. She shook her head…<probably latent disorientation and not a memory at all,> she told herself.

~Fin~


End file.
